¿Qué sigue después de una confesión?
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: El comienzo es una confesión y los sucesos de ella, porque a veces todo inicia con una confesión. Artista de la imagen: @4mamatu
1. I

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **I**

Todo llega a su manera, a veces es perceptible y otras es sólo un intenso estado de sorpresa.

Fue ahí que se percató de algo diferente en sus acciones o comenzó a ser consciente de ellas, algo que ya estaba ahí y que llegado un momento que al fin las notaba. Las observaba de otra manera perceptible y las comprendía de forma pausada. La pregunta era ¿La otra persona se daba cuenta de ellas? ¿Comprendía que su persona afectaba todo por dentro de su ser? Tal vez no…

Lo miraba, mucho más que antes, los pequeños gestos que encontraba en su expresión al alzar la voz, al ponerse serio (que era la mayoría del tiempo). Cuando otros hablaban Todoroki los notaba y observaba, pero cuando _"él"_ lo hacía su atención era más profunda y nadie aparte de sí mismo podría comprender esa sensación de saber que contemplas más a alguien, que eres consciente de otra persona. Sentir gratificante todo ello en su interior, es positivo, extraño, profundo, confuso; seguro la emoción es innecesaria y ahí estaba prefiriendo sentir cada vez más todas esas sensaciones.

Sentado frente suyo o a su lado siente la presencia más intensa, tal vez pueda hasta olerla, si sólo pudiera acercarse otro poco, recargarse un poco en su hombro y descansar un momento efímero y eterno.

¿En qué momento empezó todo? ¿Cuándo fue a rescatarlo y al final fue rescatado por él? ¿Cuándo dominado por el miedo usó su voluntad para protegerlos, detenerlos de enfrentarse a un peligro demasiado grande para ellos? ¿Las pláticas entre comidas? ¿En su tiempo libre? No, no era importante el "desde cuándo". Ya estaba ahí, fluía junto a su sangre y respiración, no necesitaba más.

—¿Sucede algo, Todoroki? Estás más callado de lo usual —dijo Iida, lo mira con la misma sensación de toda la semana; un volcán que hacía erupción en silencio. Midoriya se había apartado de ellos e iba acompañado de Uraraka compartiendo sonrisas torpes.

—Me gustas —dijo con sinceridad, al comprender lo que llegaba como erupciones en el corazón y congelaba "pensamientos negativos" a lo que acaba de confesar.

Lo observó congelarse y no por culpa de su quirk, cambiar los colores de su rostro, agrandar sus ojos más de lo que ya ha visto antes. Algo nuevo estaba observando.

* * *

Este capítulo fue editado el día: 13/Junio/2018

Este fanfic lleva un año público y me da vergüenza decir que nunca lo edite, pero modifique ciertas cosas, pero sigue la misma esencia.

Estoy orgullosa de mi monstruo, lo admito, lo amo y además tiene a mi OTP preciosa, no puedo pedir más.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer, cualquier crítica es bienvenida. :D

Comentarios amándome o tomatazos odiándome igual son bienvenidos. ~

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. II

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **II**

Sin duda la confesión de Todoroki retumbo en su cabeza bastante tiempo, de manera ciega y conveniente en ese momento quería pensar que se refería a que le gustaba como amigos, cosa que el contrario negó antes de siquiera poder mencionarlo.

 _—No lo dije como amigos._

Así que era eso. Su amigo gustaba de él.

Con el paso de los días todo, de cierta forma, era normal, aceptable si se pudiera decir así. No comprendía muy bien ¿Qué pasaba después de una confesión? No había rechazado ni aceptado a su compañero por ser tomado desprevenido y porque el contrario no espero a escucharla, soltó la confesión y la afirmó. No parecía necesitarla, aun ahora lucía así. Pero Iida no podía estar seguro de ello, Todoroki actuaba con normalidad, ni pareciera que había dicho que gustaba de su persona.

De cierta forma estaba agradecido de que aun con ello pudieran hablar con tanta tranquilidad como ahora que estaban en el comedor junto Uraraka y Midoriya. También era probable que casi nunca estaban tan solos para si quiera retomar esa conversación fuera de los dormitorios, siempre había alguien más entre ellos y tampoco es como si fuera malo, eran amigos después de todo.

Todoroki era de pocas palabras como lograba observa, pero directo y firme ante sus pensamientos, algo bastante grato a su percepción. Sus palabras podrían ser pocas y ser exactas, pero su mirada era otra cosa: indescifrable ante el escrutinio y al parecer podía provocar que una especie de nervios le invadieran. Cada que el contrario se percataba que lo miraba y sus ojos chocaban esa sensación aumentaba, sentía que era capturado, de alguna manera, en algo indebido. Aun así no podía evitar mirarlo, curiosidad era lo más probable, tal vez si pudiera verse más seguido y no estuviera la mayoría del tiempo atrás, a su lado o fuera de su vista podría saber qué tipo…

Prefirió parar. Asui había señalado algo respecto a su comportamiento, tenía razón y prefirió justificar o algo similar para rechazar ese comentario tan certero de los que componían a la chica.

—Al parecer es verdad.

—¿De qué estás distraído? —preguntó Todoroki, caminaban por el pasillo. Uraraka estaba muy tranquila tomando la delantera con Asui, no es que tuvieran ellos mucho que agregar a la conversación de ellas. Tsuyu había señalado eso; que estaba distraído y al parecer logró sacarlo de lo que fuera que lo mantuviera tan silencioso.

—No es nada importante —Contestó a cambio, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Iida, mientras tomaba vuelo y alcanzaba a las chicas—. Sólo que comienzas a ser consciente.

Todoroki se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo observando cómo se alejaba, inclinó un poco su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, por alguna razón sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día: 13/Junio/2018

Ya saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. 

_Larga vida y prosperidad._


	3. III

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **III**

Todoroki podría decir que nada había cambiado entre él e Iida, pero sabe bien que es mentira ya que desde ese día en el pasillo, lo que sea que se percató el contrario logró que lo volviera de alguna manera más _"atento"_ , aunque ciertamente no le alegraba por completo. La razón era que aumentaba eso que creyó no tener: _Esperanzas_. Él se confesó sólo porque lo deseaba y por el calor del momento, no porque… bueno, una parte de él quería ser correspondido, cualquier persona lo quiere, pero él lo dijo "porque podía", quería ser el centro de atención aunque sea un momento de la mente abstracta y recta de Tenya Iida.

Además no quería pensar por una realidad que existiera una posible negativa del contrario, por eso no espero la respuesta, ni la buscaba, huía y se supone que fue criado para ser el mejor y enfrentarse a cosas más peligrosas que un rechazo amoroso…

Sonaba ridículo y tonto ahora que se lo planteaba, fuera de su mente serena podía igual estar una tormenta por algo tan simple. Ese hecho le hizo darse cuenta de que era un cobarde. «Los cobardes más grandes son los llamados valientes», pensó con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se adentró al edificio para ir directo a su habitación y descansar un poco…

En el sofá de la sala de estar estaba alguien descansando de una manera un poco fuera, para su punto de vista, de lo común, algo nuevo se le estaba presentando. No sabía que Iida podría dormir de manera tan despreocupada en ese sofá que compartían con todos, seguro estaba cansado. Cuando se percató ya estaba a unos metros de distancia de él.

Planeaba despertarlo, pero detuvo sus movimientos, entonces hizo otra acción. Ya era tarde para detener lo que hacía, en su teléfono una fotografía de Iida se guardaba, sabía muy bien que no era correcto tomar fotografías a expensas de otros, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Lucía a su perspectiva agradable, le gustaba como lucía tan calmado al dormir.

Guardo su celular e hizo lo debido.

—Iida, deberías ir a dormir a tu habitación —dijo de manera pausada. El contrario se removió haciendo gestos bastantes nuevos y agradables de ver para Todoroki.

Iida al levantarse adormilado sólo pudo balbucearle algunas cosas respecto a lavarse los dientes antes de ir a dormir y cubrirse bien, Shouto no sabía si era para él o se las decía a sí mismo. No importaba, sólo lo dejo marchar y cada quién fue directo a su habitación. Todoroki al menos había conseguido algo bueno en el día, miraba su celular, ahí estaba ese "algo", mientras se lavaba los dientes.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día: 13/Junio/2018

Esto lo escribí en el 2017 y aun me sigue gustando la frase que coloque de "Los cobardes más grandes son llamados valientes". Va con la acción que hizo Todoroki se confesó por cobardía y que puede ser demostrada como valentía por la perspectiva de otra persona. No sé, sigo creyendo eso, actos valientes tal vez son actos cobardes ocultos en etiquetas erróneas.

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	4. IV

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **IV**

Se encontraban en la biblioteca; situación que se había vuelto alguna especie de costumbre de su parte y que Todoroki opto por tomar. Al principio Urakaka o Midoriya estaban con ellos en la biblioteca y no pudo notarlo, pero ahora que ni uno de ellos la frecuentaba en esos días se sentía un poco más nervioso, una cosa era admitir que era consciente del otro y otra… bueno actuar normal con las acciones nuevas o las mismas de siempre de parte del contrario. Todoroki sólo buscaba un libro y se sentaba a su lado, no esperaba algo más… aunque ¿Qué podía saber él? Apenas comprendía de la verdadera presencia que significa Shouto Todoroki.

A su lado su compañero seguía inerte en el libro con el cual llegó a la mesa que ocupada él en la biblioteca, lucía imperturbable, pero cada vez que él se quedaba observándolo por demasiado tiempo, Todoroki apartaba la mirada de ese libro e Iida huía a su libreta y podía escuchar una especie de risa proveniente de la garganta ajena, él se avergonzaba por su actitud exagerada y lo peor es que no podía negar nada ya que sentía que no podría mantener el volumen de su voz, sobre todo el movimiento de sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se erizo al sentir al contrario. Volvía hacer eso; recargarse en su hombro de la nada, tal vez ese era un cambio pequeño e insignificante, pero que en mayor medida afectaba en su corazón. Lo ponía nervioso, lo que Tenya no se percataba es que sus mejillas reaccionaban un poco a ese acto.

—¿Has acabado?

—No, falta poco —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, un pequeño suspiró de parte del contrario, luego como si le costará levantarse volvió a su posición anterior y sus ojos al libro. A veces quería preguntar el "porqué", pero Iida sabía mejor que nadie la respuesta a ese acto de recargarse sobre él, además no había necesidad de hacer alguna mención ya que a él le gustaba ese contacto y si hablaba de ese tema entraría a un terreno demasiado ¿raro? No estaba aún preparado para ello, fuera lo que fuera toda esa situación.

* * *

Un día en el comedor le pregunto respecto al libro que leía en la biblioteca, mientras Midoriya hablaba con Tsuyu y Ochako. El joven de lentes se había aventurado a preguntar aun cuando podía ser un poco repentino y fuera de lugar, estaban comiendo después de todo. Era difícil entender a Todoroki o eso creía en ciertas ocasiones. El chico a su lado le contó las partes que le gustaban y las que no, sin mucho revuelo o exageración, dijo más de lo que espero. Además seguro que Todoroki no se percataba de que al hablar se formaba una leve sonrisa demostrando que le gustaba esa lectura, Iida era hasta ese momento el único que la conocía ese gesto, se daba un privilegio imaginario y se sentía igual de emocionado como lo estaba el contrario. Que iban a saber los dos que se daban privilegios egoístas con tan sólo ver al otro sonreír, una sonrisa que sí, era mutua.

* * *

Aquel día se encontraban en la biblioteca, Todoroki estaba concentrado en un nuevo libro, aunque descubrió que puede hablar de varias cosas triviales con él, no le gusta interrumpirlo cuando parece tan centrado en el libro, en un mundo distinto.

Su piel se eriza cuando escucha un suave bufido, si no estuvieran en un lugar tan silencioso se lo hubiera perdido, alababa el silencio aun cuando le causaba vergüenza esa clase de pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Todoroki, estaba recargado en la mesa; sus brazos debajo de su rostro, lo estaba mirando y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus divagaciones sobre un pequeño ruido ajeno?

—N-nada. —No pudo evitar el tartamudeo y ponerse tan rígido por los nervios de ser descubierto con la guardia baja.

—No lo parece. Además me mirabas demasiado —Soltó la bomba en un tono tan neutral que nadie podría notar el leve sonido de diversión en ella.

—¡No estaba…

—Es una biblioteca, Iida —dijo con el dedo índice en sus labios.

Sólo estaban ellos y la encargada perdida por algún pasillo lejano, no podrían escucharlos, pero le hizo caso porque él más que nadie seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Estaba hecho de normas y formas, Todoroki de ideales forzados y emociones internas. Nada en común, sólo el aspirar a ser grandes héroes y aun así…

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Shouto olvidando el tema anterior, de nuevo recargándose en el hombro de Tenya.

—No…

El leve suspiró de contrario y la pesadez al levantar su rostro de su hombro lo hizo hablar sin pensar.

—Puedes recargarte sobre mi hombro todo lo que quieras.

Segundos después sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizo y la sangre se acumuló en su rostro.

—¡Sólo si quieres! —Fuerte, claro, acomodando sus gafas y completamente hundido en su propia impulsividad, mirando sin mirar en realidad su libreta, apretando de más las orillas con las que la sostenía.

El joven de ojos bicolor no agregó ningún comentario, sólo se acomodó en su silla parecía que ignoró lo mencionado por él. Algo raro se acumuló en la garganta de Iida ante ese acto de desinterés, no le gustaba esa sensación, su mirada estaba perdida en sus manos sobre su libreta. Ser rechazado de forma tan indirecta era aplastante, pero era seguro que no tanto como haberle dicho directamente, debería estar agradecido ¿No? Aunque debió pensarlo, debió esperarlo y no dejarse impulsar por sus emociones sin sentido.

Aun así se atrevió a voltear a ver a Todoroki, sólo para observar que estaba mucho más cerca, la distancia que los dividía sería un insulto para cualquiera que quisiera respeto a su espacio personal. Aguantó la respiración en cuanto el contrario se recargado sobre su hombro, lo sentía mucho más relajado dado que no tendría que moverse después de la típica pregunta.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Acomodo sus lentes y se concentró en su libreta de apuntes—: Falta poco.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día: 13/Junio/2018

Mientras lo editaba me di cuenta que soy tan cursi, ¿no les da diabetes todo esto? XDD

Gracias por leer, un buen comentario será más que bienvenido.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	5. V

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **V**

Desde el examen para la licencia provisional de héroe no se había percatado de nada, se encontraba como cualquier otro; concentrado en conseguir la licencia y ahora mismo sabía que tener alguien que le diera el pase a usarla era mucho más difícil que conseguirla. En el caso de Todoroki y Bakogou, como podía verse, era un trabajo doble del que tuvieron en su momento. Un entrenamiento extra para conseguir su licencia.

No podía decir que las heridas eran peor o menores al primer día, tampoco le pregunto respecto a ello y no parecía necesario cuestionar como a Todoroki responder. Al principio creyó que tal vez era idea propia, esto no era sobre él o la confesión dada por su compañero, era Midoriya, su amigo a su lado lucía a su perspectiva algo sombrío, pero ¿cómo abordar un tema sin saber si estaba en lo correcto?

— _Desde que entraste en tu internado, estas siempre con una cara de deprimido._

— _Oh… ¿tú crees eso?_

No había estado equivocado, sólo basto ese comentario de parte de Todoroki para sentirse un poco más consciente de cómo se veía su amigo. En verdad lucia decaído aun cuando quería aparentar lo contrario, su manera serena no era su estado normal. Fuera la razón que fuera debía ser algo grande o bastante fuerte para ponerlo así. Quería al menos, aunque sea un poco, intentar animarlo y darle apoyo.

— _«Si tú necesitas de alguien con quien hablar, sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no es así?»_ —Al ver el silencio del contrario continuó—. _Esas fueron las palabras que tú me dijiste cuando yo estaba siendo un tonto aquella vez._

Esperaba poder ayudarlo, que Midoriya no fuera un tonto y no se revolviera en los sentimientos extraños que le ahogaban la mente, no quería verlo como él haciendo cosas descabellas e idiotas. No después de lo pasado con Bakugou.

— _¿Recuerdas? Fue antes de la experiencia en el local de trabajo._

La manera de reaccionar de Midoriya lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Estaba equivocado? Se tañaba los ojos con fuerza.

— _Los héroes no lloran_ —dijo el pecoso.

Eso lo confundió un poco, pero podía notar que estaba más ¿liberado? Que hace unos momentos, pero tampoco era seguro esa conjetura…

— _No. Incluso hay momentos en los que los héroes deben llorar también, eso creo._

Tal vez no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo, pero al menos podía notar que estaba mejor, en que realmente verlo conteniendo las lágrimas podía preocuparlo. Midoriya debería tener sus razones. No podía cuestionarlo, él le diría lo que pasaba en su momento. Así que estaba bien que él y Todoroki sólo pudieran distraerlo un poco y ofrecerle un poco de su comida, no había más que pudieran hacer por ahora.

* * *

—Has estado con esa cara desde hace rato —volteo a ver a Todoroki—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué cara? —preguntó tomado por sorpresa, en realidad no estaba siendo muy consciente de sí mismo.

—¿Es Midoriya o me equivoco?

Lo pensó unos segundos, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y en realidad ni eso, ya que no recuerda muy bien que era lo que lo hacía estar tan concentrado.

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que es así —dijo con seguridad, en esta ocasión prefirió seguir jugando con el cubo rubik.

Iida miro al frente, la televisión se encontraba apagada, se supone que estaba viéndola, además ¿En qué momento llego Todoroki?

—La televisión…

—No la estabas viendo, ahorro luz —dijo sin interés, pero lo último fue en un tono medio burlesco ya que Tenya si viera a alguien más que no le esté prestando atención al aparato le reclamaría en cuanto la apagara.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Todoroki volvieron a fijarse en él, no era tan expresivo, pero pudo notar que buscaba algo sobre su cara.

—No deberías preocuparte de más —dijo al final—. Dudo que intente hacer algo como tú en esa ocasión.

No pudo evitar quedar estático con esa mención, no es que en algún momento creyera que Midoriya pudiera hacer algo así. Sobre todo cuando estuvieron arriesgando su vida por su error…

—Lo sé —dijo con calma—. Así no es él. Midoriya pensaría las cosas, estoy seguro.

—Ahora luces como un completo presidente de clase, ¿sabes? —Todoroki volvió su concentración a su cubo satisfecho por ver al contrario mucho más centrado, claro que también le preocupa Midoriya. Pero era seguro que su amigo tendría una razón con peso para no mencionar lo que fuera que lo estaba preocupando y a la vez lucir aliviado por la preocupación de Iida, era claro que el contrario no lo notó por completo, pero es normal. La gente nunca nota sus virtudes y que pocas palabras pueden salvar a uno, Midoriya ya lo había hecho con él.

En estos momentos ni siquiera hubiera estado interesado en preocuparse por alguien más, sólo deseaba volverse rápido un héroe y demostrarle a su padre que él era mejor, que rechazaba todo de su persona y sus propios poderes heredados. Ahora se preocupa más por otros, sabe que cada uno tiene sus propios deseos y sueños, que sus acciones pueden herir y preocupar a mucha gente, que no es malo tener amigos.

—¡Soy el presidente de la clase! —El movimiento de sus manos y su voz en alto para afirmar más lo mencionado—. Debo actuar siempre como tal.

—Sí —Le extendió el cubo de rubik—. ¿Quieres intentarlo, presidente de la clase?

—Claro —dijo tomándolo.

Miró el perfil de Iida, de manera lente con sólo verlo esas sensaciones volvían a removerse dentro y sin más dijo—. Me gustas, presidente de clase.

Dejando al contrario congelado por unos segundos, su reacción fue similar a la primera vez, aunque había un cambio bastante curioso: Estaba sonrojado.

—¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente? —Se levantó del sofá y sus brazos se movieron más rápido de lo normal—. ¡No puedes tomar por sorpresa a la gente! Es de mala educación.

—Ah, presidente baje la voz que puede molestar a los demás —Era bastante divertido y entretenido molestarlo, además parecía que lo ponía nervioso que siguiera diciéndole "presidente".

Conteniendo sus nervios y demás raras emociones hizo caso a Todoroki, era cierto, estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Trato de calmarse, ya no buscar más cosas que reclamarle al chico frente suyo, que lucía tan tranquilo como la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras… aunque no uso el "presidente". Sólo era él alterándose por la confesión, Todoroki lo hacía lucir tan normal, tal vez él también debería hacerlo, pero es que le afectaba porque estaba siendo serio y…

—Lo sé —respondió al final. Todoroki no espero esa respuesta, en realidad espero un poco más de reclamos antes de sólo dejarlo pasar.

Era la primera vez que comprendió un poco a la gente que le reclamaba cuando era demasiado directo o usaba pocas palabras para expresarse, no saber el significado de sólo dos palabras era bastante torturante. Prefirió dejar ese tema de lado y volver a tener las riendas en la conversación.

—¿Puedo ir algún día a tu habitación?

—¿Qué es ese cambio repentino de tema? —dijo Iida de nuevo un poco sobresaltado.

—¿No puedo?

De nuevo se puso nervioso y tenso, de esa manera en la que no sabe qué decir o actuar. Sí, para Todoroki era bastante curioso como divertido ver y perturbar a su presidente de la clase, le gustaba.

—¿No puedo? —Volvió a repetir tan pronto vio que el otro no contestaba.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día: 13/Junio/2018

Escribí este capítulo basándome en el capítulo 136 del manga. Me dio no sé qué Deku, tiene buenos amigos. ;u; Sólo léanlo y díganme que no les da cosita (hablo del manga y no de esta capítulo). De aquí en adelante escribiré fuera de lo que pase en el manga.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	6. VI

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VI**

Todoroki en los días siguientes no habían insistido en el tema de ir a su habitación, en realidad si Iida se lo pensaba bien Shouto junto a todos los demás habían visto ya su cuarto. Entonces ¿Por qué lo ponía demasiado nervioso llevarlo? Ahora se sentía muy ridículo y en que quisiera mencionarle algo sobre ese tema; Todoroki estaba ocupado los fines de semana para obtener la credencial provisional de héroe y entre semana estaba muy fuera de lugar porque había clases, tareas y deberes que todo alumno debe cumplir. Así que iban al mismo punto; ni él ni Todoroki habían vuelto a mencionar ese tema.

Además, ¿cuál era la razón para ir a su habitación? Después de todo ya la había visto, no parecía muy interesado al final sobre ello ¿Por qué ahora sí? Se estaba comiendo la cabeza solo.

* * *

Había acabado el entrenamiento dado por el maestro Aizawa, los últimos en bajar de un montículo de rocas eran Tsuyu, Bakugou y Kaminari, pero pudo ver el peligro avecinarse en cuando el último de ellos tropezó y Tsuyu se movió para auxiliarlo, pero igual Iida no pudo evitar moverse para ayudar a su compañera. La chica pudo ver ese acto así que en cuanto atrapo al chico y lo puso a salvo, dejándose ayudar por Iida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Fue lo primero que dijo al tener a la chica en brazos.

—Gracias, Iida —dijo con suavidad, ella apreciaba esos gestos, pudo sólo moverse y sostenerse en alguna roca firme, pero ella creía que el acto de su compañero y presidente de clases merecía igual mérito.

—Tsuyu, muchas gracias no me di cuenta y…

—Kaminari, no te preocupes —Interrumpió la chica que en un suave movimiento fue dejada en el suelo—. Sólo falta que Bakugou baje o posible tiene miedo de caerse como Kaminari.

—¡¿Qué mierda gritas, estúpida?!

Tsuyu lo ignoró al final no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por algo que cualquiera otro pudo hacer, hasta notó que Bakugou igual, a su peculiar manera, se preocupó por tratar de ayudar a Kaminari.

En todo este acto sólo dos personas notaron algo más. Una de ellas era el maestro que presencio todo; que no hizo nada dada a la confianza y libertad sobre esos molestos estudiantes.

—Iida.

—¿Sucede algo, profesor?

—Ve directo con Recovery girl a que te atienda, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias —Fue lo que dijo dando una reverencia, no podía protestar, al final se dio cuenta y al parecer fue considerado a que no hubiera nadie más del salón por el lugar.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por todo, Recovery girl —dijo dando una reverencia ante la mujer.

—Sí, sí, sólo haz lo que te dije —dijo la mujer con calma.

—¡Por supuesto! —Con eso dicho se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, seguido un gritó poco controlado salió. Ahí frente suyo estaba Todoroki. La mujer mayor no dijo más en cuanto vio al chico que sólo le hizo un suave movimiento de cabeza como saludo y se llevaba a Iida fuera de la enfermería.

—¿Qué te dijo Recovery girl? —preguntó en cuanto pudo al chico de lentes que le evitaba la mirada.

—¿Cómo…

—Te lastimaste en el entrenamiento, mientras corrías para auxiliar a Kaminari y Asui, por eso supuse que el profesor Aizawa te mando directo aquí, sólo estaba esperando a que salieras —Interrumpió la pregunta evasiva que le iba dar Iida y además le afirmaba que conocía su posible herida. Él era la otra persona que se percató en ese incidente de que alguien en verdad salió herido y fue Tenya.

—Sólo es un esguince, nada fuera de lo normal —dijo al final rindiéndose ante el otro—. Recovery girl dijo que se curaría en un par de días.

—Ya veo.

Caminaron los dos en silencio hasta llegar al edificio de los dormitorios, Midoriya y Uraraka los saludaron con entusiasmo porque los esperaban para jugar algunas partidas de un juego de mesa.

Después de un largo rato en la sala del edificio cada quién se dirigió a su habitación, excepto claro por Todoroki que seguía en silencio a Iida, el contrario parecía igual de impasible que el joven de ojos bicolor, sólo en apariencia. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del joven de lentes, éste sólo bajo su cabeza y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

—Perdón por la intromisión —susurró Shouto como reflejo de su educación. Iida inhaló todo el aire que pudo y se adentró a su cuarto, ni él sabe por qué no puede negarse contra Todoroki, muy posible porque muy, pero muy en el fondo también quería invitarlo a un en contra de sus nervios y vergüenza.

* * *

Capítulo editado: 13/Junio/2018

Es que Iida no puede resistirse al bebé Todoroki aunque quiera. Fin. (?)

¿Sabían que existe una página del TodoIida? ;A; Si no, ahora lo saben, vayan a verla. Es tan gay y bonita. Tal cual se llama TodoIida.

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	7. VII

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VII**

En cuanto Todoroki entró creyó que estaría tan nervioso que no se habría podido mover de la entrada de su propia habitación, pero fue todo lo contrario, se lo pensó, después de todo no había razón para tales sentimientos y por esa misma razón sonrió de manera amistosa.

—No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez, así que no creo que…

—Puedo notarlo.

Fue ahí que no supo qué hacer. Pretender que todo estaba bien o actuar normal le estaba fallando al sólo iniciar, ¿qué debería decir ahora? Todoroki en cambio se movía por la estantería de libros que tenía y parecía suficiente entretenido con ello, entonces recordó algo.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo calmando su voz un poco más al darse cuenta que parecía estar gritando—. Antes estabas leyendo un libro, ¿no?

Con eso fue suficiente para que los dos estuvieran en la misma página, si se pudiera decir así. El joven de lentes se percató que los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, había pensado decirle que podía sentarse en la cama, pero el contrario parecía bastante cómodo ahí que prefirió no mencionarlo. Pero en su cabeza se estaba haciendo un recordatorio de tener al menos unos almohadones y una mesa para la próxima ocasión, sobre todo por si en algún momento sucediera que…

—¿Sucede algo, Todoroki? —Dejo de pensar y se dedicó a mirar a su compañero que no apartaba la mirada de su persona y entonces de nuevo, desde el estómago, comenzaba a brotar los nervios como mala yerba. Pudo ver que los labios ajenos se abrían, pero las palabras murieron en un pequeñito suspiro que pudo escuchar por el silencio en el lugar.

El silencio del chico le generaba muchas cosas, pánico era una de ellas, pero muchas más emociones nacieron en cuanto el contrario se acercó sin previo aviso a su espacio… nunca había estado tan cerca y lo más cercano que lo había tenido era recargándose en su hombro. Si estuviera respirando inhalaría el aire del contrario, su cuerpo por inercia se alejó chocando contra el borde de su cama y estaba seguro que habían pasado largas, eternas horas y aun así fueron efímeros segundos.

—¿Todoroki? —Se aventuró a susurrar, el contrario parpadeo y dándole una última mirada, que no pudo descifrar, se levantó del suelo caminando directo a la puerta de su habitación, lo último que escuchó fue la voz ajena dándole las buenas noches.

* * *

En los días siguientes no parecía nada cambiar, Todoroki seguía actuando como era de costumbre, para Iida fue suficiente para dar entender que lo sucedido ese día en realidad no era nada, sólo hasta que volvió a ocurrir algo similar… En está ocasión estaban en el pasillo entre la cocina y el comedor, Shouto volvía a estar tan cerca que su pecho se aceleraba de una manera poco prudente.

—¿Todo…

—No —comprendió el gesto de confusión de Iida, era la viva imagen de una persona pérdida—. Si te incomoda deberías decirme que me aleje.

Guardo el silencio suficiente y en cuanto se percató que el joven presidente de clases volvería a soltar su nombre en forma de pregunta soltó:

—Ahora mismo quisiera besarte.

De nuevo silencio, el rostro de Iida le causó cierta diversión que de nuevo provocaban esas ganas de romper el poco espacio y…

—Pero comprendo que no debo imponer mis sentimientos —Seguido Todoroki inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda y le dio una suave sonrisa—. No olvides lavarte los dientes, Iida.

Claro que estaba con las mejillas ardiendo y a la vez estaba tan confundido, significaba que ese día en su habitación estuvo por besarlo y en ese pasillo ahora solitario también… pero la vergüenza se apagó con el latir de su corazón ya que Todoroki lo hizo darse cuenta de algo. Él sólo había aceptado todo, comprendía los sentimientos ajenos, pero no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera se había planteado en siquiera pensar si cabría la posibilidad de corresponderle. Estaba siendo egoísta, mucho más porque al menos el contrario evitaba actos como besarlo sólo para no forzar sus propias emociones.

Uraraka y Midoriya habían llegado en el momento indicado para hacerlo concentrarse en otra cosa que divagar en su actitud, aunque para una cierta castaña fuera todo lo contrario, pudo notar algo raro en su amigo y no parecía ser la única porque el pecoso mostraba preocupación, pero ninguno de los dos en ese momento lo quiso mencionar, esperaban que Iida mismo se sintiera capaz para mencionarlo.

* * *

Capítulo editado: 13/Junio/2018

Editando este capítulo me doy cuenta que es tan raro. :C

En serio que no se me da escribir un fanfic del día al día sin ponerle algo fantasioso o dramático. XD

Como sea, espero les guste.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	8. VIII

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **VIII**

Sólo dos días habían pasado desde que le confesó lo que deseaba hacer, Todoroki decía las cosas tales como las pensaba y creía, se había confesado de esa manera desde un principio, no esperaba algo más, Iida simplemente aun si no le estaba dando esperanzas respecto a poder corresponderle o eso creía. Era lo ciego que podía ser el amor y el deseo a sentirse correspondido, lo sabía bien. Estaban los dos caminando en las cercanías por los dormitorios por pedido del más alto, Tenya lucía bastante serio e incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede, Iida? —preguntó al final, el contrario no podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro.

—Hay algo ¡Quisiera decirte! —gritó lo último, el tono de su piel se coloreo en matices rojos y Todoroki sólo pudo inclinar su cabeza confundido, había actuado con naturalidad desde su comentario de que quería besarlo y el contrario parecía tranquilo con ello.

—¿De qué? —preguntó al final.

El chico volvió a mirar hacia todos lados posibles, inhaló suficiente aire y alzó su mano derecha que se movió junto a su pregunta—: ¿Aun deseas besarme?

Eso sin duda había sido una sorpresa, su respuesta sólo debía de ser un simple: "Sí", aun así…

—Siempre —Fue su respuesta.

Si el color rojo ya habitaba con calma en las mejillas, ahora gobernaban con gloria.

—Ya veo —dijo evitándole la mirada y llevándola al suelo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Ahora estaba bastante curioso por lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

—Yo… —Su mano aún estaba levantada, pero de igual manera sólo estaba así porque no podía siquiera moverse—. Yo… No es bueno que una persona esté jugando con los sentimientos ajenos, es de personas desagradables y…

—Pero no lo estás haciendo.

Iida baja su mano y miró por fin al joven frente suyo, suspiró suave y agonizante, Shouto se acercó un poco más, sin evitarlo tocó el rostro ajeno al posar su mano derecha en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien de verdad te gusta?

—No lo sabes.

—Sabes que pude rechazarte —Evitó la mirada.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¡No! —Gritó, lo miraba preocupado, volviendo a ponerse rígido, se había calmado, pero ahora de nuevo entraba en ese trance al cual alguien podría decirle que parecía un robot—. No planeo rechazarte, pero tampoco sé si realmente siento lo mismo, es demasiado grosero decir que sí y eso significaría que estaré jugando con las emociones contrarias. No puedes simplemente…

Todoroki deslizó su otra mano y lo atrajo, lo calló de la única forma que quería hacerlo desde que sintió la terrible, inconforme y extraña emoción del amor.

* * *

Capítulo editado: 13/Junio/2018

Están a un capítulo de terminar, ups, spoilers. (?)

Sin más que decir.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	9. IX

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **IX**

El cosquilleo que inicio desde sus labios comenzó a expandirse como un río sobre sus mejillas, el ruido del riachuelo de su vergüenza era combinado con los tambores que danzaron sobre sus oídos, todo estaba pasando en un segundo. Un segundos, dos, siete, ocho o un poco más, no eran muchos y parecía que había pasado una eternidad tan efímera que murió en la mirada que le dedicó Todoroki cuando se alejó de su persona.

—Lo siento—Suelta después de un rato y creyendo que es lo debe decir por su atrevimiento—. Sólo…

—Está bien, Todoroki —dijo Tenya a cambio, tomando las fuerzas y la compostura de la cual es conocido. Su corazón debe dejar de perturbarle la mente, aun así puede escucharlo en sus oídos, como si fuera a salir el ruido al exterior en cualquier momento destruyendo su neutralidad falsa. La verdad se oculta dentro y sus emociones lo saben.

—¿En verdad está bien? —Lo miró curioso, buscando la mirada oculta entre las gafas.

—Yo quería decirte algo —Cambio de tema, debía hacerlo o Todoroki ganaría.

—Y, ¿qué es? —preguntó con calma, Iida podía observar el movimiento que ejercía en los labios ajenos, se distraía. Bajo la mirada al suelo, ya había perdido con ese beso…

—¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? Es un poco irrespetuoso…

Todoroki volvió a acercarse, pero se detuvo en una distancia tan comprometedora, tan cerca que en cualquier momento podrían esos labios juntarse y generar más explosiones volcánicas y más tabores danzantes.

—Sólo dilo —dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

Iida se alejó y frunció el ceño, ahora un poco molesto y no por esa actitud tan tranquila del contrario, era más bien porque sentía que el contrario ya lo sabía y lo estuviera molestando o jugando con su persona.

—Me gustas —Confesó y Tenya actuó muy diferente a la primera vez que lo escuchó, su rostro se coloreo y se sintió no sólo avergonzado, molesto, atacado y ofendido. Perdió contra Todoroki, contra esas sinceras emociones que brotaban como botones florales sin problema de los labios ajenos. Le preocupaba no sentir lo mismo y lastimar al contrario, nadie merecía eso…

El roce suave de la mano contraria lo volvió a la realidad, se miraron a los ojos, el joven le sonrió de manera tranquila y cobijadora.

—Iida —un susurró como el canto de un ruiseñor.

Volvieron a brotar miles de sensaciones en cuanto sus labios se tocaron y sus manos se tomaron con más fuerza. Sin duda Iida tardaría en acostumbrarse a ese acto, que le hacía sentir tanto, que podría explotar su corazón o eso creía.

Lo que seguía de una confesión sólo era una respuesta, negativa o positiva dependía de la persona. Shouto se confesó sin pensarlo mucho, pero ahora mismo estaba contento con el resultado, sobre todo porque unos días antes de ese momento escuchó a Uraraka e Iida hablar respecto a esto, tal vez confesarse no era fácil aun cuando lo hizo parecer y por ello lo volvió hacer.

—También me gustas, Todoroki.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Capítulo editado: 13/Junio/2018

Un final muy malo.

Diganlo como es. Es el final más malo que he pensado. :'D

Sigo creyendo eso. XD Es un final malo. LOL

Pero no se me ocurría de otra manera para terminarlo que así, siento mucho si no es lo que debería ser, los fanfics de trama normales no me salen, esos de la vida escolar o similar no son lo mío, creo o no sé. Tarde meses para acabarlo y sólo eran nueve capítulos cortos que pudieron ser hechos todo en un OneShot, aun así lo hice en capítulos y lo acabe. ¡Lo acabe! \o/

Si llega a gustarle a alguien esto que puse, muchas gracias. No lo merezco. ;u;

Pero estoy muy feliz de que terminara al fin un fanfic. Muy orgullosa de esto, termine uno y pronto comenzaré con otro, con una trama un poco más larguita, espero que no me muera o me atore como con este.

Muchas gracias a la gente que comento, que le gusto, que me ánimo en mis momentos malos y siguió aquí aun cuando tardo un chigo en actualizar. No sé qué más decir, pero: ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
